I Was Normal, I Swear, I Was!
by Akemi2013
Summary: A oneshot exploring how one's sanity breaks, featuring a few of the creepypastas. Can a dream rattle you enough to break your sanity? What if you found that it was real? Follow this anon student as she dives deeper into the rabbit hole.


I awoke with a cold sweat in the night. Being the heavy sleeper I am, this is extremely odd. I rub my contact-less eyes, one of the only times I can rub my eyes, and look around for my glasses on the nearby nightstand my roommate and I share in college. Gone. They were gone? How? Maybe I just didn't put them on when I climbed into bed. I do that sometimes when I take my contacts out right before crawling into bed. Plausible, but still unnerving.

I'm so helpless without them...so...vulnerable. I shudder at the thought; my mental state does not need this – the voices in my head still yelling to do something...unimaginable. They ask me to...tell me to...to hurt people.

What the hell am I doing? I sound like a child. Murder. They are asking me to commit murder. If I don't regress they can't win! I have to stay strong. Tomorrow will be a danger day. It's those day where the veil between right and wrong are blurred for even my conscious self – these days I must be extremely careful, or they'll break through.

I need to lay off the damn creepypasta stories. The dream from the night before was still fresh in my mind. I just couldn't figure out why they'd want me.

I apologize – I suppose you need to know the dream?

It began at a friend's house, a sleepover, I suppose. You never quite question the validity of dreams until you wake up. Anyway, the night we were at her house, getting ready for bed, I felt something strange – like something was watching us. I shook it off – after all, we were in a town, and neighbors get bored of their own lives. When we went to bed, I awoke in the middle of the night in the dream, and rolled over to feel sticky ooze in the bed. Now, here I thought either my friend or I had pissed the bed, so I got up and turned the light on in the room. The horror that met my eyes, well, honestly I was used to it, between the voices in my head and the horror stories I read. What got me to fall to my knees was that it was my best friend in the world – the girl who would hear my every secret, every worry with an open mind, was dead.

A flash in the corner met my eyes, and I looked over to see a man in a blue mask with no eyes. A man I know none other than Eyeless Jack himself. I knew better than to stay long with his attention focus on me. I ran out the door of my deceased friend's room, only to run smack into a boy with orange goggles and a face mask. Ticci Toby. The proxies. Why are they here? I pushed past him to pass a masked man and a hooded figure, both I know to be Tim and Brian from the Marble Hornets videos, in my friend's parent's room – both are dead.

"They're not real, not real!" I chanted to myself, running through the seemingly never ending hallways when I finally reached outside. The cool, dry air of the night washed over me as I looked for the neighbor's house. Normally it was only 30 yards away, but all there was were trees. Trees of a deep, dark forest surrounded the house, which was only illuminated by a misplaced street lamp nearby.

I turned and turned, determined to fight my way out of this, only to come face to face with the big man himself – the Slenderman.

He spoke with a soft voice, any malice or sin carefully tucked away in the folds of saccharine sugar.

"Why do you run?" He asked. "They want to play...there is so much potential in your human head." He commented, grabbing my chin. "It is time for the acquisition of another proxy. Will you succumb to the desires of your subconscious?" He seemed to grin.

"I...I..." I couldn't find words. The proxies laughed around me, and I grabbed my head, falling to my knees on the ground. I horribly feared these creatures around me – I knew better to. Any of them could snap my neck in an instant, or let me go. Why did they come to me, a girl like me who was just a little sick in the head?

"Think about it child, I will come for your answer tomorrow." He told me. And here I am, awake and blind. I swear I see something in the corner, but it should just be the decorative tree sticker mural we have...

It moved. It fucking moved. I'm done. So done. Danger day is confirmed. The veil of my mental state is hanging by a single thread! I need to stay in the dorm, no classes, no stressors...no. I've missed too many classes. I have to go. It is settled.

I attempt to return my rattled consciousness to sleep, and successfully do so after a bit of coaxing.

I awoke the next morning to my roommate's alarm, like any other morning. 8 AM Chemistry awaited the two of us. We got ready, went to breakfast, and started to class. It wasn't until I had gotten to the McKinney Math and Science building until I realized what I was wearing.

A white hoodie. And black pants.

It was random! Random! I was going to grab my black jacket, and it was dirty! The pants, they were yoga pants, so of course they're black, right? I just was too lazy to wear jeans! Right?

I had accidently dressed like Jeff the Killer. Fuck.

I was wired, even to the point where my roommate asked if I was okay.

"Fine." I answered. "Just a little paranoid. Come on!" I cheered, hiding the worry. "Allons-y!"

Classes went on, but something weird happened in my English class. I dozed off, tired from my restless night. That's actually normal for me, but I awoke to the damned operator symbol drawn all over my notes, and one solid symbol on my left hand.

Shit, shit, shit! I've worked so hard keeping those voices at bay! And now he wants me to just let them out? No! Hell no!

It was time to take a stand. I ran out of the classroom with a few whispers from my classmates, but I didn't care.

_Do you have your answer, little one?_

The voice matched the one in my dream. It was him. He's real. The voices pushed a little harder against my barrier at the sound of his voice.

For a second I thought it would be easier to give in.

And it would.

"Dooooooo itttttttt." The voices purred to me. "Let us out...we are so bored...we just want to play..."

I feel my sanity beginning to break like a dry twig.

_Come to the water in the forest little one. _

The creek. I knew where he was. It wasn't I who initiated walking, but I did. All the way to the creek where I do homework. And there he was, clear as day, with EJ, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie not far from behind him, scattered about the forest.

Slenderman held out a hand. "Well?"

_SNAP!_

Well, there goes my sanity. The dam broke with the force of a thousand men. The person who was me began laughing, and 4 other voices joined in.

They're out.

They won.

And I'm no longer here.


End file.
